The Arabian Knight
by Ammo-the-hedgehog
Summary: Shadow and Amy live a happy life with two children, but how did they get there? ShadAmy with fankids. Don't say that I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sonic, Shadow or Amy, they belong to Sega. Shade and Ammo are my Shadamy Fankids. Sorry if the description is't very good.

* * *

Amy Rose had been happily married to Shadow the Hedgehog for seven years now. In those seven years Shadow had spent more time with Amy than he ever had with anyone else, even Maria. But, back to the point. On the first anniversary of their wedding, Amy had found out that she was pregnant and not long after had two children. One was a girl who was mostly pink, but more of a magenta than rose colour with black streaks on her hand, feet and in her quills and emerald green eyes while the other was a completely black boy with red eyes and pink and red fur like his father's on his chest.

Now our story begins. Six years down the line and the unlikely family had never been happier.  
"Mom, can you tell us a story?" The pink girl asked her mother smiling sweetly.  
"Aww I wanted dad to tell us a story! His stories are so much... **gorier**."  
"Shut up Shade! Mom's stories are romantic and lovely with lots and lots of love in them!" The pink girl spat the first part of her sentence at her brother called Shade and the other part was sighed while she was batting her eyelids at an imaginary price charming who she had imagined sitting by her bed.  
"Ammo, we don't say 'shut up'! Especially not to our brother!" Amy scolded. The scolding knocked Ammo from her fantasies. She lowered her ears as a way of apology.  
"Now, let's start our story. This one is called, Arabian Knight."  
"Arabian Knight? Sounds-"  
"Actiony!" Shade interupted.  
"I was going to say romantic!" Ammo pouted. Amy shook her head smiling then continued.  
"Not too long ago, there was a king who ruled all of mobius-"  
"Do you mean daddy?" Shade interupted again.  
"No, I mean the king before daddy. King Sonic." Ammo and Shade stared at eachother in shock the looked back to their mother eager to hear the story.  
"Anyway, as I was saying, Not too long ago, there was a king who ruled all of Mobius and his name was King Sonic. King Sonic was easily bored by simple entertainment, so he ordered his guards to find the best story-teller in all of mobius. When he found her, he ordered her to tell him a story every night, and if she missed a night or he was not satisfied with her story he threatened to kill the poor story-teller. So, night after night, the story teller would tell him a story, and each night he was satisfied. Until one evening when she told him the story of Ali Baba and the fourty theives.  
"...and the horrible fourty theives were never seen again." As she ended her story, a vein popped up on King Sonic's forehead out of anger.  
"How dare you!" He spat. "My brother, Manic, was one of the fourty theives! Guards! Kill her!" Sonic got out of his throne and pointed at the story-teller, ordering his guards to grab her. Three guards came from a door to the left of Sonic's throne, one bowed infront of his king while one grabbed her left arm and the other grabbed her right arm.  
"My king, we shall take her outside and... _dispose_ of her." The guard bowing to the king informed. The king nodded then shooed them away.

The guards lifted the story teller that so she could no longer put her feet on the ground, then carried her outside. As soon as they were out of eye and ear shot of the king, the guard who had been bowing to the king knocked both of the other guards out. The story-teller fell to the ground.  
"Who-who are y-you?" She stuttered.  
"I will tell you soon, but for now we need to get away from her while night is still upon us." As the guard spoke, he walked towards the story-teller, slid his arms under her legs and along her back then lifted her bridal style. He looked around to see who was watching then sped off to the north.

The story-teller passed out not too long after the journey started so that part of the story has been lost. However, I know the rest of the story as if it happened only yesterday.

It was atleast six hours before the story-teller woke up, and when she did, she had no idea where she was.  
"Where are the silk curtains that were in my room? Wait, this isn't my room... Where am I?" She was looking around frantically trying to find out where she was, just then, the guard that saved her walked out of the shadows to the right of her bed.  
"About the question you asked earlier, my Name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. And you are?" The story-teller looked up at her 'knight in shining armour' and opened her mouth to speak. And the rest if for another time. Off to sleep with the both of you!" Amy finished the first part of her story with a cliff hanger and ushered her children to sleep.  
"Buuuuuutttt mmmmoooommmmm!" Both children whined at their mother.  
"I'll be up all night wondering who the story-teller is!" Ammo continued to whine.  
"Yeah, and dad's in it now! You can't just end it there!" Shade added.  
"If you don't go to sleep, you don't get the next part. Now, go to sleep." As soon as they heard this both six year old hedgehogs flopped back on their bed, pulled the covers up to their heads and closed their eyes tight.  
"Goodnight." Amy cooed.  
"Goodnight." Her children repeated, trying their best to sleep. Amy shook her head and walked out of the bedroom her children shared. As she closed the door, Shadow wrapped his arms around his wife and asked "Which story are you telling them?"  
"I'm telling them Arabian Knight."  
"Ah, that's one that Sonic never heard." Shadow chuckled then kissed his wife.  
"We should get to bed too, or we won't be up in time to take them to school." Shadow continued as he let go of his wife and walked to the room they shared.  
"Yeah..." She followed her husband to their room and the house was silent.

* * *

Please R&R! Next chapter should be up soon if I can figure out how to do it. I may have to ask a more experienced friend if I can't do it myself. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow, Amy, Cream, Tails, Shade(the echidna), Knuckles and Eggman belong to Sega. Ammo and Shade(the hedgehog) are fan children. Hope you enjoy this capter if you are still reading!  


* * *

Ammo and Shade ran so fast out of the school gates the next day at home time that most thought that had shown up in a bathing suit.  
"Mommy! Tell us the rest of the story!" Ammo laughed as she ran and then hugged her mother. Shade wasn't very far behind her but her stoped before he crashed into one of his parents and asked when they could hear the rest of the story.  
"I'll tell you the rest when you go to bed. No sooner no later." Amy told them. The two six year old hedgehogs sighed but eventually gave up.

It was bedtime for the hedgehog household now, and for the first time in at least two years, there was no protest as to what time Ammo and Shade went to bed. They had ran up the stairs crawled into their separate beds and sat waiting to her the next part of 'Arabian Knight'. Amy walked into their room and stood in the gab between the two bed.  
"Now, where was I?" Amy questioned her two children.  
"The story-teller was going to tell daddy her name!" The two six year old hedgehogs said in unison.  
"Ah yes.  
"M-my name is Amy Rose." The story-teller replied shyly."  
"I knew it!" Ammo hollered. Shade looked at her and told her to shut up.  
"Shade, I told you sister yesterday, we don't say shut up! Anyway, back to the story. (A/N: From now on it will be told in first person.)  
"Well, come with me. I need to introduce you to the rest of this rebellion." Shadow ordered. I quickly got up so that I could follow him. He walked through a door way then called out four names that sounded alien to me.  
"Shade, Knuckles, Cream, Tails! We have a new member to help us with out cause!" Shadow called. I was shocked. We were going to take down an entire castle with six people! It seemed insane. In fact, it was insane.  
"Here's the brains side of this operation; Amy, this is Tails, Tails this is Amy." Shadow introduced me to Tails first.  
"Nice to meet you!" Tails smiled at me. I smiled back.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"Here's the distraction; Amy, this is Cream, Cream, this is Amy."  
"Hello!"  
"Hi."  
"And here's the extra muscle. Knuckles and Shade, this is Amy, Amy the red doofus is Knuckles and the orange one in the weird armour is Shade."  
"Doofus?" Knuckles shouted.  
"Weird Armour!" Shade smacked her first into a wall.  
"And It seems that I'll be leaving early." Shadow quickly chaos controlled away from the two angry echidnas and I was left to get to know the people who would soon be needing my help.

It was awhile before Shadow got back, but in that time I had drawn a picture of the inside of the castle for Tails, became good friends with Cream and also learnt a little about the master emerald from Knuckles. Shade didn't really speak much.  
"So, have we all calmed down now?" Shadow asked. He was aiming the question mostly at Shade and Knuckles.  
"Yes." They both sighed.  
"Good. So, Tails, do we have a plan?" He asked Tails.  
"It's as good as any." Tails told Shadow.  
"Let's hear it then."

Tails told Shadow the plan then everyone got ready to carry it out as soon as possible.  
"So, me and Cream are the distraction?" I asked again. I still had no idea why I was there.  
"Yep. Tails is transport and me Knuckles and Shade are the ones who'll be doing the most work." Shadow confirmed. For some reason, hearing that Shadow was a part of the main team mad it all seem as if there would be no trouble at all. I'll tell you the rest of it tomorrow. Best 'til last as they always say." Amy finished speaking. Ammo and Shade started at their mother as if she was insane.  
"You can't stop th-"  
"I can stop whenever I like." Amy laughed.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." They grumbled back. Amy walked out of the room.  
"Tough time again?" Shadow asked.  
"Yep."  
"How far have you got in the story?" Shadow questioned.  
"About to storm the castle." She replied. Shadow kissed her, lifted her up and took her into their room.

* * *

R&R please! Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go and it's over.


	3. Chapter 3

Third and final chapter! I've had a lot of fun writing this and I would like to thank everyone who has added this to their favorite stories!  


* * *

When the school gates opened once again, and Shade and Ammo ran out faster than last time.  
"Mom, I've told one of my friends the story and they want to hear the last bit too!" Ammo beamed at her mother.  
"He isn't just your friend Ammo." Shade glanced at his sister's beaming face then sighed. Amy shook her head.  
"So, where is he?" Amy asked. Ammo turned around and look through the crowd.  
"Uh... ah... I... I can't see him." Ammo smiled sheepishly at her mother then Shade ran off somewhere. Shade tapped the shoulder of a black hedgehog with two quills similar to Sonic's and one longer quill that was yellow. The new hedgehog laughed then followed Shade back to Shadow, Amy and Ammo.  
"Sorry miss hedgehog... I was supposed to be following Ammo but she was too fast..." He laughed.  
"It was my fault Voltage. Sorry." Ammo apologised.  
"Anyway, on with the story." Amy began.  
"I was glad that Shadow would be in the main team, but I still felt sad that I wasn't in the same team. I was just glad that I was with my new friend, Cream.  
"Do you two remember what you have to do?" Shadow had asked me and Cream this question at least ten times.  
"Yes Shadow. We remember."  
"In that case, lets get going." Poor Tails had to lift Shadow, Shade and Knuckles to the top of Sonic's palace. I felt quite sorry for him. So Tails took off and me and Cream started shouting names at the palace about Sonic. Soon, we were surrounded by guards. We hadn't expected this many.  
"Uh oh..." Uh oh was all too right. There was no where to run.  
"Help!" We both started to scream."

Shadow took over for awhile to share his side.  
"I could hear Amy Shouting for help, but I didn't know what to do. Eventually, I dropped from the chain that Tails, Knuckles, Shade and I had made.I was the last one in the chain so no one else would fall. Luckily, I landed on about five guards. I got up quickly and tried to get some of them to follow me, but it didn't work. So, I jumped straight into the crowd and grabbed Amy and Cream then jumped over the crowd again and ran for my life.

Amy smiled then took over again.  
"I was amazed. I thought no one would hear and we'd end up mince meat.  
"Shadow!" I said. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
"I'm going to have to meet up with Knuckles and Shade when they get dropped into the throne room. Can you direct me?" Shadow was speaking without looking at me. He was completely focused on the twists and turns of the hallways.  
"S-Sure." I had no idea why I was stuttering. It was just a question after all. We were at the throne room in no time, in fact, we got there just as Shade and Knuckles got dropped in through a hole in the ceiling.  
"How did you get here!" Sonic jumped from his seat and looked from Shadow to Knuckles and Shade. Shadow put me and Cream down.  
"We're here to de-throne you, King Faker." Shadow smirked at Sonic.  
"In your dreams Shadow the hedgehog!" Sonic shouted back. Shadow shook his head, then sighed.  
"I didn't want it to come to this... Chaos... S-"  
"OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE UP! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Sonic squealed like a little girl, ran past Shadow and put the crown on Shadow's head as he went.  
"You're king now!" Sonic squeaked as he past.  
"That worked out well." Shadow laughed.  
"Did you see his face!" Knuckles asked as he laughed just as hard.  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
"This was all a plan that I made up!" Shadow continued to laugh. I was getting angry now.  
"Even Sonic sentencing you to death was planned! Cream told you that story knowing you'd tell Sonic!" I slapped him."  
"It still hurts now..." Shadow grumbled. Amy ignored him.  
"Shadow rubbed his sore cheek.  
"Ouch... what was that for?" As if he didn't know.  
"That was for almost getting me killed! TWICE!" I shouted. Shadow cleared his throat then swallowed hard. I glared at him.  
"I can't believe I was starting to like you-oops..." Best mistake I'd ever made." Amy sighed.  
"Too right." Shadow confirmed.

* * *

Sorry about the lame ending. I'm not good with endings. DOH! Well, that's the end! Thanks for reading!


End file.
